thenightingaleseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Oda Mamoru
Oda Mamoru, LL.M. (Japanese: 織田守; born 3 September 1996) is a bright and successful lawyer, the youngest member of the House of Representatives and of the House of Councillors, currently, ever elected. He is the husband of Tsubasa Ayame, and the father of Shin'ichi, Haruka and unborn child. He is revealed to be the current reincarnation of Oda Nobunaga, his own ancestor through the latter's eldest son, roughly five hundred years before. Biography Early Life Mamoru was born on 7 July 1996 at Nagoya, Japan as the eldest child of Oda Akihiko, a well-known lawyer and member of the House of Representatives, and his wife Haruko. When he was fifteen years old, Akihiko died unexpectedly, and he took the position as the new head of the family. Before his father died, Akihiko had hoped that Mamoru will continue his studies abroad with his interest with law and politics, following Akihiko's footsteps. For the next ten years, Mamoru didn't return to Japan and stayed in England to study Law, graduating with First-class honours, and continued his masters, finishing faster than the others at the age of twenty-five. During his stay in England, Mamoru learned the diversity of culture and became fluent with English and countless other European languages such as French, German, Italian, Spanish, Greek, Swedish, Polish and Dutch. Remembering the Past Mamoru returned to Japan after ten years of his father's death, and settled though in Tokyo at one of their family residences. Since then, Mamoru established a name of his own as a lawyer, and completely follows his father's footsteps by entering the politics. At the age of twenty-six, Mamoru settled a position in the House of Representatives, being the youngest member ever elected. During one of the House of Representatives event held in Crown Palace Hotel, Mamoru met his future bride, Tsubasa Ayame, who've noticed how gloomy and out of place Mamoru appears, causing her to hand him some konpeito to cheer him up. When Mamoru had a taste of the konpeito, he said that it tasted familiar, and found out that Ayame was the daughter of the owner of the Crown Palace Hotel. Since then, the two of them became good friends and fell in love with each other. After his first term, Mamoru settles to not run for a re-election, aiming to run for a position as a member of the House of Councillors two years before then. By this point, Mamoru and Ayame had been dating already. Mamoru had told Ayame his decision to expand his knowledge to study in England for the next year to be an international lawyer. The day before leaving though, Mamoru unconsciously made his advancements onto Ayame, causing the latter to headbutt him. At that instant, Mamoru remembered things of a distant past, remembering memories that he knew didn't belong to him but felt absolutely familiar. He had seen a flicker of familiarity from Ayame as well at that moment, and apologized as he excused himself to return back to his home. Mamoru finally concluded, while inside his car, before driving back to the hotel, that he was once Oda Nobunaga, hen he looked at himself at the rear-view mirror and parted his hair in a different angle. Aside from that, he remembered Ayame too well to be Tsubasa Miyuki at that past life. Before he could even leave the following day, Ayame caught him at the airport and told him that she was afraid to find herself crazy of thinking that he was Nobunaga and she was Miyuki, their lives five hundred years ago. Mamoru assured her that she was not crazy, for he also felt the same thing as well. He told her that he remembered believing that the two of them will meet once again in the future after he fails to do everything that he had promised of her. When she unconsciously called him "Nobu", her nickname of him as Nobunaga, Mamoru replied by calling her "Lady Miyuki Oda" and promised that he'll return back, fully changing their future this time. Present time At Mamoru's first appearance at the epilogue of Nightshade, Mamoru was driving on his way home, remembering the past events that led to the present scenario. When he arrived home, he suddenly grew impatient as Ayame fussed over their sons, Shin'ichi and Haruka, who've been taking all of her attention since they were born. Although Mamoru adored them, he grew jealous of Ayame's apparent lack of time for him. After all, for today, he was aware that his parents-in-law will bring the kids with them for the weekend as per Mamoru's request. Shin'ichi noticed him watching out for them that he ran up to meet him and convey his excitement. In return, Mamoru made Shin'ichi promised that he'll tell him what they'll be doing once they return tomorrow. His parents-in-law arrived to pick up their sons, and he and Ayame spent the entire night together. The following morning, Mamoru was up already late and decided to later wake up Ayame after preparing up for their date that day. Upon waking Ayame up, Mamoru was taken aback when Ayame called him "Nobu" and drew him back to bed instead, despite Mamoru's restrains. Mamoru questioned her if she really wanted another child that badly to which Ayame replied that she wanted a daughter. Mamoru suddenly remembered his life as Nobunaga and questioned her if there's anything wrong with their sons. Ayame told him that she just wanted to see how he will behave with a little girl, then telling her that he doesn't need to give her another child, implying that she is pregnant with their third child. Mamoru suddenly gone worried, remembering the dangers of childbirth, not to mention the nagging worry about experiencing losing her even in this present life like that of the past. Ayame assured him that there's nothing to be worried, for everything is changing right now. Once again, Mamoru restated his vow of indeed changing this future of theirs, finally ending the novel with: "Foolish girl, I am home." Physical Description Just as how he greatly was as Oda Nobunaga, Mamoru has neck-length dark auburn hair. But compared to his previous life, he kept it relatively shorter that it tapers until his collar but not enough to be loosely tied. Also, he kept his hair in a different manner than he was as Nobunaga. He has a much fairer skin than before for being relatively inside rather than being outside at the heat of the battle before. His eyes remained to be grey and often described still as "gunmetal" in color. He was tall and lean with taut and toned muscles. He relatively resembles his previous life in every angle except for the existence of the scars; rather, the deepest scar he once have on his left shoulder is a birthmark, a sign of an old wound in his past life. Personality Mamoru was in every way Nobunaga that he retains his sharp tongue (of which he is aware of) and often, does not mean to be rash. He considered time to be precious and was reasonable not to waste any opportunity. He grew a little bit unattached, having a hard time expressing what he truly meant, but he absolutely cares for the people close to him. He was also protective of them, especially to Ayame, to whom he showed his real emotions toward her alone just as how he had done when he was Nobunaga and she was Miyuki. Compared before, Mamoru could easily smile much genuinely and with no strain. Relationships Family Quotes Trivia Character History * The name Mamoru means "protector". Other Descriptions